lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/DC Comics Spirits
Custom Spirits for SSBU, incorporating DC Comics, Vertigo and Wildstorm properties. If you ever want to mod the game, you may want to consider adding these in. Arrowverse *'Firestorm - Advanced' **Character: Incineroar, Alt 5. **Stage: Venom BF. **Battle Statistics: The floor is on fire. **Spirit Statistics: Increases fire-based attacks. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: The Burning Lava Fish - Metroid: Other M *'Flash - Advanced' **Character: Pichu, Alt 3. **Stage: Saffron City BF. **Battle Statistics: The floor is electric. **Spirit Statistics: Increases electric-based attacks. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: The Fastest Man Alive - The Flash *'Green Arrow - Advanced (by Trigger Happy the Gremlin)' **Character: Link, Alt 6 **Stage: Gerudo Valley BF. **Battle Statistics: Opponent favors neutral specials. **Spirit Statistics: Increases ranged attacks. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Five Years - Arrow *'John Constantine - Novice' **Character: Robin, Alt 1. **Stage: Find Mii BF. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Side Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases magic-based attacks. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: Five Years - Arrow *'John Deegan - Legend' **Character: Robin, Alt 7. **Stage: Fourside. **Battle Statistics: The screen will flip upside down. **Spirit Statistics: Adds screen-flip immunity. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: Final Destination (3DS/Wii U) - Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U *'Mar Novu - Legend' **Character: Palutena, Alt 5. **Stage: Lylat Cruise Ω. **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are Master Balls. The opponent may get a sudden Final Smash. **Spirit Statistics: Increases FS Meter speed. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Boss Battle Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros Brawl *'Supergirl - Ace' **Character: Wii Fit Trainer, Alt 1. **Stage: Prism Tower. **Battle Statistics: There are heavy winds. **Spirit Statistics: Adds an extra midair jump. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: The World Has Supergirl - Supergirl Batman *'Batman - Ace' **Character: Snake, Alt 2. **Stage: Fourside, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Opponent slowly regenerates health. **Spirit Statistics: Increases aerial momentum. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Batman, The Dark Knight - Batman Begins *'Killer Croc - Novice' **Character: King K. Rool, Alt 1. **Stage: Jungle Japes. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is hard to launch. **Spirit Statistics: Increases defence. Support. Shield-type. **Music: The Batman Theme - Batman *'Mr. Freeze - Advanced' **Character: Corrin, Alt 5. **Stage: Summit BF. **Battle Statistics: The floor is frozen. Opponent prefers Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases ice resistance. Support. Shield-type. **Music: The Batman Theme - Batman *'Poison Ivy - Advanced' **Character: Zero Suit Samus, Alt 5. **Stage: Distant Planet. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Ivysaur (Alt 2) **Spirit Statistics: Increases grab strength. Support. Grab-type. **Music: The Batman Theme - Batman *'The Joker - Ace' **Character: Bowser Jr., Alt 5. **Stage: New Pork City. **Battle Statistics: Bombs rain from the sky. **Spirit Statistics: Starts fighter with a Bob-Omb. Support. Grab-type. **Music: THE WORLD REVOLVING - Deltarune Green Lantern *'Atrocitus - Ace' **Character: Ridley, Alt 3. **Stage: Norfair. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. Stamina Battle. The opponent has 150%. **Spirit Statistics: Increases fire-based attacks. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Koopa's Road - Super Mario 64 *'Hal Jordan - Advanced' **Character: Mr. Game & Watch, Alt 7. **Stage: Mario Galaxy. **Battle Statistics: Battle against a team. **Spirit Statistics: Increases resistance to being stunned. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Lylat Cruise - Star Fox franchise *'Nekron - Legend' **Character: Dark Samus, Alt 3. **Stage: Unova Pokémon League BF **Battle Statistics: Assisted by Nightmare (he's an Assist Trophy). Opponent prefers Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases jump height. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: Your Best Nightmare - Undertale *'Saint Walker - Novice' **Character: Wii Fit Trainer, Alt 2. **Stage: Fountain of Dreams. **Battle Statistics: Assisted by multiple Mr. Game & Watches (Alt 7). The opponent doesn't like to fight. **Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Franklin Badge. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Environmental Noises - Pikmin *'Sinestro - Advanced' **Character: Dark Samus, Alt 5. **Stage: Venom. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. You must battle against a team. **Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with 30% damage but increases strength. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: The Grand Finale - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Justice League *'Darkseid - Legend' **Character: Ganondorf, Alt 3. **Stage: Norfair Ω. **Battle Statistics: Stamina Battle. The opponent has 300%. **Spirit Statistics: Increases defence. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Giga Bowser - Super Smash Bros Melee *'Martian Manhunter - Ace' **Character: Ness, Alt 4. **Stage: Gerudo Valley BF. **Battle Statistics: The floor is on fire. **Spirit Statistics: Increases strength but also increases fire weakness. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Starman - David Bowie *'Plastic Man - Advanced' **Character: Giant Richter, Alt 2. **Stage: Wrecking Crew. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using smash attacks. **Spirit Statistics: Increases grab strength. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Goosebumps Theme - Goosebumps *'Starro - Advanced' **Character: Rosalina & Luma, Alt 6. **Stage: Corneria. **Battle Statistics: You are constantly flowered. The opponent prefers using grab attacks. **Spirit Statistics: Increases grab resistance. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: Good Egg Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy Superman *'Lex Luthor - Ace' **Character: King Dedede, Alt 3. **Stage: Shadow Moses Island. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Samus (Alt 6). The opponent is hard to launch. **Spirit Statistics: Gives smash attacks a 10% chance of landing a critical hit. **Music: Superman Theme - Superman: The Movie *'Metallo - Advanced' **Character: Samus, Alt 6. **Stage: Shadow Moses Island Ω. **Battle Statistics: Every attack from the opponent adds a flower effect. **Spirit Statistics: Starts fighter off with Lip's Stick. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Superman Theme - Superman: The Movie *'Mr. Mxyzptlk - Legend' **Character: Pac-Man, Alt 5. **Stage: Magicant, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases item strength. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: Tomfoolery - SpongeBob SquarePants *'Superman - Ace' **Character: Little Mac, Alt 4. **Stage: New Donk City Hall. **Battle Statistics: Opponent becomes metal after a short period of time. **Spirit Statistics: Starts fighter as metal. Primary. Shield-type. **Music: Superman Theme - Superman: The Movie Titans *'Beast Boy - Advanced' **Character: Ridley, Alt 5. **Stage: Luigi's Mansion. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has increased strength and weight. **Spirit Statistics: Increases weight and strength. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Titans Theme - Titans *'Raven - Ace' **Character: Falco, Alt 8. **Stage: Spear Pillar BF. **Battle Statistics: The floor is poisonous. **Spirit Statistics: Increases dark-based attacks. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Titans Theme - Titans *'Robin - Advanced' **Character: Sheik, Alt 2. **Stage: Fourside Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has increased aerial movement. **Spirit Statistics: Increases fist strength. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Titans Theme - Titans *'Starfire - Ace' **Character: Rosalina, Alt 6. **Stage: Lylat Cruise. **Battle Statistics: The floor is on fire. **Spirit Statistics: Increases fire-based attacks. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Titans Theme - Titans The Flash *'Black Flash - Legend' **Character: Dark Samus, Alt 3. **Stage: Reset Bomb Forest. **Battle Statistics: Timed battle, set to 1:00. The opponent has uncontrollable speed. **Spirit Statistics: Starts fighter with a Screw Attack. Support. Neutral-type. **Music: Spark of the Flash - Justice League *'Captain Cold - Advanced' **Character: Ice Climbers, Alt 4. **Stage: Summit Ω. **Battle Statistics: The floor is frozen. Opponents prefer using Down Special. **Spirit Statistics: Starts fighter with a Freezie. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Captain Cold - The Flash *'Impulse - Novice' **Character: Pichu, Alt 8. **Stage: Prism Tower. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has uncontrollable speed. You must battle against a team. **Spirit Statistics: Increases ground speed. Support. Attack-type. **Music: The Fastest Man Alive - The Flash *'The Flash - Advanced' **Character: Pikachu, Alt 2. **Stage: Saffron City. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Down Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases ground speed. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: The Fastest Man Alive - The Flash Wonder Woman *'Ares - Legend' **Character: Ike, Alt 8. **Stage: Castle Siege, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Sudden damage may be given to you. **Spirit Statistics: Increases item strength. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Codename: F.E. - Fire Emblem franchise *'Wonder Woman - Ace' **Character: Palutena, Alt 6. **Stage: Temple. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has a Franklin Badge. **Spirit Statistics: Increases sword-based attacks. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Is She With You? - Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice Fan-made! Here, you can add your own custom Spirits. If they're good enough, I might just put them on the actual page. Arrowverse Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:DC Comics Category:Shade's Custom Spirits Category:Custom Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros.